Once More With Feeling
by Mirae-no-sekai
Summary: They didn't leave the laboratories in as much of a mess. a.k.a. The now-good-ish 3456's return to Radiant Garden. Hope you enjoy!


They hadn't left the laboratories in half as much of a mess.

That is the first thought that registers on them after everyone has woken up. Even- such a relief, to be called like such again- is the one to first complain about it. The tables are upturned, and at least one of them is cleaved in half and therefore beyond repair. Books are spilled all over the floor, and Even takes the time to preemptively comment (warn against, he says) that there will be some sort of punishment for whoever dares spill coffee on top of that.

"It wouldn't have much consequence though, in the state that they are. And I'll eat a lance if at least half aren't torn, out dated or otherwise unusable."

"If I were you, I'd go fetch the lance right now Dilan-"

"I assume you haven't regained a steady hand yet Even?"

The older scientist glares at Dilan, who is chuckling loud from his not so comfortable location, leaning against a wall peeling and well-covered by dust. He carries a large mug of what seems to be coffee, prepared in some individual way (since it has neither the usual smell nor texture of coffee) and swills it a bit, almost teasing an accident. Even's eyes narrow, mouth opens-

"If you're going to bicker, do so at another date. Or both of you will be tending to making the laboratories functional or habitable again, regardless of state."

"I have seniority here and therefore-"

Aeleus quiets him with a well-placed look. He's silent, rather conveying a series of thoughts through posture.

Such as: you are recently revived, and while this means I will act as your general caretaker, I will not tolerate excessive nonsense.

They're all accustomed to such communication. With some harrumphing, Even settles himself again on the beat-up chair Aeleus managed to scrounge from somewhere and takes a sip from his own cup. Besides him, Ienzo adds some more sugar to his beverage before passing the small pot along, leaves his cup atop some tome. Resumes verbal conversation from where Even left off, curled on the floor and looking up. Aeleus should've picked up another chair while he was out.

"Therefore, that might be a cause for you being in a somewhat more unstable state than either of us here. Lea, who just left, is in the best state- although I haven't had the time to explain why- followed by Aeleus, myself, Dilan and then you Even. My theory is that our current state was determined by age and physical state at the end of our lapse as…"

The speech peters out, a mix of people losing track of what Ienzo was saying in a caffeinated haste and his voice growing quieter at the end.

"For the record, if you want to make Lea pay for whatever it is that happened…" Dilan starts, and grins, trying to rope Aeleus in. Easier to get his fellow guardsman into a plan first, and Even can be persuaded later.

"… I still remember some of Braig's old tricks. Or we could assign him one of these to sleep in."

Even glares at the now-visible bottom of his cup, calculates something and brings his gaze back up. Not quite mischievous- he's too old for that, the rest will say once he's out of earshot, and not at all like Ansem was- but it works fine enough.

"You underestimate his sleeping skills. What I recommend is hiding every single gel product, or forgetting to acquire them. If nothing else, we've figured out how to synthesize some appropriate yet utterly scientific replacement he won't dare touch."

"Now I know how you beat Braig at pranks that time."

* * *

It takes Aeleus and Ienzo roughly two hours to bully a room into compliance and leave it habitable, if quite ascetic.

Two thin, serviceable beds. Window open, miraculously still bearing curtains of some nondescript color and with an unappealing view of another tower. Bare tiled floor swept clean, shelves clear of cobwebs with some books piled on top. Closet with a creaking door but that fully closes, with some dusty coats they guess fit hung inside. A wooden desk, with two chairs and some candles inside the lone drawer.

It takes them roughly half an hour to herd Even in, cajoling with some research notes to be dropped off, a chance to plan revenge on Lea and the eventual ability to assist with restoring the laboratories. At a later date, when he is recovered, Ienzo says and dodges around when.

None of them knows how long it will take them to be fully functional again. Even keeps seeing double, or coming close to fainting, or running a fever. Dilan was forced to take back his teasing about steady hands (much to his displeasure and some of Even's cackling) and that maybe, he was getting old. Or he got some side-effect from interacting with Even. There had to be something about it in their research notes. So Ienzo got the idea of setting up an infirmary of sorts, and Aeleus found a room to refurbish.

Dilan started out helping, for the sake of testing out a detail in Ienzo's theory. At least the bit about physical state. He was a combat-worthy man, Dilan said, he should be able to keep up with some housework. And keep up he did, at least for some time, before collapsing exhausted to the ground.

Thankfully, he was awake by the time they had to drag him in. Complaining about having to get back into shape or something, but fully awake and trying to pry a soda can open.

"If you two forgot to leave some space for the drinks, I will have to go against any doctor's orders and fix such a situation."

* * *

When Aeleus drops in to check on both of them sometime later, he finds Dilan bickering about Even taking up all the desk space with research notes and Even arguing back that both chairs are occupied by an assortment of drinks and food of dubious nutritional value that had no business in making a fighter or anything much out of him.

He simply gives them the directions to the nearest rooms with salvageable materials- two doors to the right, the first one around the corner to the left- and makes off with one large can of soda before it warms up too much.

"If you have the strength to bicker, I assume you can move some light furniture here. There should be room for another desk along this wall."

* * *

Of course, Ienzo would find himself nearly falling over a desk lying on its side in the hallway, Dilan caught in a staring contest with the furniture and mostly ignoring him.

"Aeleus seems to have miscalculated this. And no, I am not such a wimp."

"Wouldn't consider it."

"Good. The things I do to keep the head scientist in his rocker."

"Complaining about space again?"

Dilan's face says it all, before the barks of laughter come. He shuffles over and lunges to right the desk, jostling it each way without much change.

"Figures you'd know. Now off you go to find out whatever is off with us and fixing it."

"Are you certain you don't want help?"

Ienzo is swift to take that remark back. He still ends up oath-bound to a practice duel with Dilan and going to find Aeleus before the furniture just gets disassembled for practicality.

* * *

They restart the room fixing project on a study. Ienzo had argued that it would be much easier than a lab and there would be a much lower chance of Even arguing about improper placement of equipment later.

On the first count he was wrong, Aeleus was quick to correct. Any room was a complete pain to retake, and the huge desk in the middle of the one they were tackling was a hindrance. Cleft in half, it domineered the space by virtue of being too heavy to relocate and logically impossible to fix. Books pooled in the valley in the middle of the long surface waiting to be shelved, and diagrams from their earlier research were penned in the walls.

They will have to paint over those soon enough.

A portrait lies crooked against the walls. A portly young man, in apparel similar to what Ienzo dons again, stares out of the painting, curtains of silver hair pulled neatly away from the face and eyes focused on something far to the side of the viewer. Aeleus pulled it down from the wall with certainty, deemed the diagram of the Door to Darkness to be painted over with the same attitude.

He doesn't have the same assurance with disposing of the portrait.

Now they know he isn't Ansem. Isn't anyone close to Ansem, golden eyes not fooling him or anyone else into believing such a thing. Their mentor had reddish eyes, he is sure, although he used to jest at times alone with Dilan that they would fade in color with age. Maybe they have, if he is at large somewhere.

And just with that, Aeleus should've added the portrait to the large disposal pile they have growing to one of the sides of the room, composed mostly of books and detritus swept away, some broken down furniture and a rug they had to sacrifice for this purpose. He should've, even made the motions for it…

Placed it back, again leaning against the wall. Behind him, Ienzo scrabbles around to gather some books and put them in some semblance of order in the nearest available shelf, sorting some into the discarding pile and others to be stacked neatly on the side.

They had the plan to go around and find everyone else. Something about loyalty, because if nothing else they'd stayed true to what they'd intended and betrayed as little as possible.

One for starters. That had some spectacular consequences that had kept Lexaeus from more treasons… and he doesn't recall any others from his time with an X. Or Ienzo's, for that matter, although when the high from sweeteners and caffeine wears off the young man is wary of his own shadow and looking more exhausted than expected.

Then again, Ienzo wasn't built much for hard labor.

* * *

Ienzo is thankful of the fact that he's always been hard to read, even without a thick curtain of hair in front of half his face. It had once helped him with sneaking in and out of the grand castle.

It had been his calling card as a Nobody, he remembers, part of being an illusionist. He'd made worlds fall with a smile, or faked tears well enough, but he managed blankness fairly well.

That serves him well when Lea walks in the still disheveled study, loud and raucous and asking about the rest.

Ienzo hasn't told him that, at least within the remaining originals, they plan to find everyone else. Or that he heard him call out for Roxas as soon as he woke up- strange, that he'd call for the youngest member included- but Ienzo had kept quiet.

And really, Lea should've expected to not find the thirteenth here. He wasn't from Radiant Garden, nowhere near it in fact. So going out to one of the nearby towns, as Aeleus had proposed fast enough, was a futile search from the beginning.

But it was a useful cover that wasn't working now, much to his distress, and times like this made Ienzo reconsider his newly rekindled affair with sugar and caffeine. At least, Aeleus was near, and Lea was smart enough to avoid a fight with two opponents.

And just in case, Ienzo had made use of the constant wakefulness to brush up on as much magic as he could. He assumed heartless, but it wouldn't pay…

Oh. Just more about Roxas and Isa. If they aren't here- expected for one, mysterious for the other- then something interfered. Manner of disappearance, or something to do with hearts, or Roxas's status as an anomaly coming to the forefront. Ienzo has many theories regarding this- has his reasons for it too, although they aren't related to any long-lost friends or more recent acquaintances.

And apparently, Lea still doesn't want to deal with more intellectual matters than strictly necessary. Perhaps, Even does have a point in suitable revenge taking the form of finding Ansem, presenting him with a theory and bolting Lea down to hear every last word. At least, once they've apologized enough.

When Aeleus is up to being positive, instead of his usual down-to-earth self, he thinks that will happen soon. And when Ienzo is up to being as positive as caffeine and the cool taste of sea-salt are supposed to make him, he believes so too.

* * *

Lea is a bit astounded at finding Ienzo, of all people, strolling down to the ice cream shop.

Now, he only figures out it's Ienzo because, despite the conspicuously casual clothing, there is no hiding the bluish color of his hair or the awkward tension when Lea calls out a greeting to the old duck.

Fancy him staying in business through roughly ten years. And here Lea was, thinking he and Isa had been his sole clientele. Guess they had been cool enough to gather-

Nah, they had been awesome. Guess he found someone else to pick up the slack once they had mysteriously left.

Lea slings an arm around Ienzo's shoulders- because he's company, if nothing else, and the more casual they act out on the town the sooner they can pretend nothing happened and Lea needs that- and tries to chat him up, at least a little.

"How have the old coots been?"

"Which of them are you inquiring about?"

"General?"

"Doing fine. Although, if I were you…"

Ienzo can't threaten. He couldn't before, he can't now, and even if this isn't a threat (as it turns out to be), Lea finds it laughable. Even when it involves some scientists going encyclopedic on him, or being used to target spells on.

"You haven't regained illusions yet, right?"

"As a matter of fact…"

* * *

It turns out, being an avid student of magic had some fine tradeoffs.

For example, getting to constantly correct Lea on the proper usage of fire magic, when before the other had been exceedingly proficient. And after sufficient drilling with Aeleus, even the guardsman could show up Lea even with magic, when not practicing physical combat. Not for long, and with a repertoire consisting of one good fire and one good ice spell, but it was enough.

Or being able to recreate some particular details thanks to illusions, such as long endless notes or a good layer of paint on the walls. And changing one particular portrait's contents, from a man to a group of people.

Even was quite displeased at being not exactly stern-looking. But, for a temporal fix, it was deemed acceptable.

And he pointed out some flaws in redesigning Ansem that Ienzo had missed.

"You were really young, and probably never saw much of him-"

"I beg to differ, Professor, he was-"

"-under that unruly hair of yours. Or due to your constant escapades, from which I had to fetch you repeatedly. I missed out on many experiments due to you."

Even says that with a strange mixture of mirth and exasperation. He's aware that he sounds old- supposes it's a part of reminiscing, same as Ienzo acting more and more embarrassed by something. Joy.

He should be lording this over Braig, because the gunner always argued that Ienzo was the hardest for the whole impressing thing. And he never did try amazing the young boy with science…

(Or maybe he did, and that's why they were in that mess in the first place, Even was always sketchy on that part)

… Braig would've blown up the labs in such an attempt.

"At least you were quite the competent lab assistant, and I had to stop chaining Braig to one of the tables to get him to help with the experiments."

Even eyes the bottom of another cup- some infusion, bought out in the town that promised quick healing of some sort- and then turns around. It's appalling, but he's become accustomed to being in a mostly bedridden state. He's allowed out, although not exactly encouraged due to the other inhabitants of the town being possibly aggressive (Leon had been such a handful when younger…) and it's not like he wishes to either. There are many old records to update, at any rate, and he can't waste time gallivanting

"Now, didn't you have something else to do?"

* * *

Lea's face is priceless.

Of all people, maybe he expected Ienzo. Or Aerith, because while the young woman can hold a grudge, she also believes in the possibility of redemption. He'd even prefer Yuffie, despite the fact that the ninja would take only too much pleasure in some just retribution and more jibes than really necessary for a magic training session, or a couple misaims with the spells.

Lea doesn't expect Even. He does expect Ienzo to be there, and he is, looking as vindictive as he… dares? Can? If Lea doesn't have full control over his emotions, he doesn't expect the quite frigid scientist to have more than a passing acquaintance with them…

But the expression Even wears, of pleased vengeance to be exacted, is undeniable.

So Lea end up expecting the vicious approach to training, the near-misses with some bad frostburn and every single Cure spell to be the stinging kind.

Even prided himself on his teaching skills though, so by the time he deemed Lea 'passable in the study of fire magic again', Lea could quite confidently say he might've given even his past self quite a run for his money in that department.

* * *

After the fact, Lea will realize that mentioning that is a bit of an ill choice of phrasing.

He comes to that conclusion once the icy bindings to his legs and arms have been lifted with as much efficiency as they were cast and the illusion faded to leave an empty courtyard and Aeleus facing him sternly.

"I meant it as praise towards their educative methods."

And because thankfully Aeleus had no such deep grudges to bear, Lea doesn't have to put himself through the limit break retake. But it doesn't make the following training session any less exhausting.

He has the blackmail to use later though, even if now he has less of an inclination to act on it. And because he doesn't doubt by now that Ienzo, or even worse Even, can find a way to make him pay back the rapidly rising sea salt ice-cream money debt.

And when he announces that he will, in fact, leave... Lea didn't expect them to eagerly assist him with that endeavor.

* * *

Lea is the one who finds the diagram of the Door to Darkness again. Or as they were colloquially known, the corridors. Portals. It was scribbled on a wall, concealed by another portrait of Xehanort (or maybe it was the same, illusion faded off) and worse for wear. Still clear enough to read though, and after Ienzo scares Lea off with one encyclopedic explanation too many, the denizens of the castle gather around.

"Pity it's safe to travel provided you've a coat." Even says, quite clipped and still vindictive, jotting down the formulas and calculations inherent to that spell. "But it's simple enough."

He doesn't need to say what he means by that. Dilan supplies, "He means, in the usual roundabout way old people take, we better send him off", takes a pause. Squints at the diagram, pensive, even though it makes easy sense and Dilan's done it so many times before. The motion is automatized into his arm and he tries it, once more, just to make his point even if he abstains from summoning a hazy curl of black.

"And all this to snap my fingers and just walk off into anywhere? Even, did you have a life?"

"More than you did, as you've so bluntly pointed out. Now, anyone against that idea?"

Some shuffling, chronic quirks to hide the fact that nothing is their default even now. Aeleus subtly shakes his head, Dilan makes the motion somewhat larger.

"Here I thought, we wouldn't all agree on decisions again," Even states, wearing something that approaches a smile.

* * *

Even starts that night again with the discussion of how to find everyone again. And more importantly, who.

"I am not going to put up again with most of the neophytes. Namely, if whoever Nine, Eleven or Twelve are now so happens to find him or herself again close to me-"

"You'll rant their ears off Even. I got it. Although Demyx wasn't that bad, was a perfect coffee clerk when pointedly asked to."

"Dilan, you took that phrase too literally. However, I concede he did fair enough reconnaissance. Are we going to commence the search by our ex-comrades and assorted traitors then?"

"Even, we are not going to fetch you ideal test subjects. And I think that we do have a higher priority than finding our past fellows."

"Well then, Aeleus, unless you want to become an architect I doubt you can do much more for this castle…"

Dilan laughs at his own comment. Joined by the others, either stifling what sounds close to giggles or letting a stray rumble of laughter pass.

"I mean further back than that, Dilan, if-"

"While I was fond of a drink or two on duty, I have my memory. I snuck you some notes to follow Even on whatever he was talking about."

"I would've liked you to keep that a secret. And I will drag you down with me to the incoming rant."

"Bringing back Ansem is fine, and I'd be…"

"Ienzo, if you say happy I still see your overly caffeinated self."

"Regardless of that, what I mean is…"

Ienzo falls quiet mid-sentence, and the ellipsis hangs heavy in the air. They've become accustomed to his constant lilting tones listing off theories or the most recent fixes to their living space. A cheerier pitch for news of the town, now, or before when something had gone dreadfully right. So Ienzo's newfound silence is, while appreciated by some…

"I see your meaning. And while our Master was one to keep a grudge, I do think we have the intellectual and physical ability to apologize properly."

"By which you mean we grovel."

"You will. I'll find a way to do so with dignity."

* * *

Now, food had been easy to get. Moogles were amazing merchants with less concern than expected over who their clientele was, and also usually didn't bat an eye (or a pompom) at nearly closing-time purchases. The elderly one that ran the incongruously new-looking grocery even took a shine to Aeleus after the man had inadvertently helped him clear the surrounding debris.

He'd done it to get building supplies, since they'd been running dangerously low after fixing up some more rooms. To prevent the building from collapsing of age, to set up some proper studies rather than be kept awake by Even's or Ienzo's constant scribbling at night.

And after a couple of weeks of running dangerously low and clearing more moogles' backyards from debris (which had eventually earned them some minor discounts for supplies or, to Ienzo's glee, quite the stock of sea-salt ice cream), they finally ran out. Which meant that venturing out to a very darkness-damaged town was unavoidable.

Aeleus rifled through as many memories as he could, checking for any more acts against the Gardens, or faces that might hold even more of a grudge towards him. Asides from what set this off in the first place…

He calls out, warning the people still inside that he's leaving for the moment and hears Dilan answer from above that if he finds himself in some sort of brawl, he is to call for him immediately.

"I'm back to being a guard here as of now. We used to do that, right?"

"Because you liked to go hunting out for them."

"Or even letting Braig stir some of them up. Fun."

* * *

Biggs has always held one of the shops. He's fairly sure it was the accessories one, although he does spend a large portion of his time in a round robin with Jessie and Wedge to care for their own stalls- an armor one and a weapons shop. And after all the shenanigans brought upon the Gardens by the heartless and the darkness, he's seen everyone in town visit each of the shops at least once in their lifetime. Or even twice, or more- armor that has been outgrown, or accessories losing their powers or even broken weapons., all made people visit him- and that in turn means that even if he doesn't have the best memory for faces out of all of them, he's seen everyone.

Biggs doesn't recognize the tall man with auburn hair. He recognizes the uniform, somewhat obsolete but still visible here and there (Cid's Claymore system has taken care of most patrolling, and recruitment so far is mostly unofficial), and by the way a couple of the moogles greet him, Biggs assumes he is no newcomer. There have been a couple, two young men, but they have mostly kept themselves to the ice-cream shop. One to the library, sneaking in with somewhat rusty ease; one being not much else aside from a vagrant in the most amusing mishmash of thrift clothes.

And because part of his duty as a shop owner and a salesman is knowing his (possible) clientele, Biggs calls out to this strange man, waving out a thick hand and beckoning over, if nothing else to showcase a new bangle that makes the wearer as durable as stone itself.

"Hello there! So, how do you think the Restoration Committee has been doing, mister…?"

* * *

He is walked up and down various merchants, looking for whoever can provide building supplies. The committee still has a major share of any goods of that type reaching the town, and surplus is both expensive (either in favors or coinage) and a tad hard to find.

Or so Biggs has been telling him. He's been walking with him at the same leisurely pace for a while, only taking a moment to sit down a moogle at his store and leave a message for Wedge. Something about owing him dinner.

They eventually find something. Or rather someone, in a slightly banged-up old house with flickering lights shining through dusty windows.

"Oh, Merlin is at it again. Worry not, he is unlikely to make anything explode… Cid's made sure of that. He still moved the Claymore's main system as soon as he got the chance though!"

Now, this makes Aeleus falter just a little in his step. Old as the wizard might be, he was particularly hale and with quite a gifted memory, if his wide array of known magic was any indication. So the chances of Merlin recognizing Aeleus, despite ten long years and more than one identity shift, were quite high.

Why would Merlin have anything to do with acquiring new material, such as bricks or strong wood beams, Aeleus didn't know. But Biggs opens the door and nearly pushes him in by not breaking his stride, although no shopkeeper could've moved him aside easily.

"Hey, Merlin! Someone else's interested in the restoration business! Name's… what was it again?"

"Aeleus."

"Heard him? And you do have cards to spare, right? Because Leon isn't taking spoken word so easily anymore after a couple incidents…"

"I know, I know, been chastising the rapscallions for long enough. Wanted a base of operations for their treasure seeking and even roped in most youngsters in town. At least the Gullwings are small. Now, Aeleus…"

The bearded wizard regards him, gaze fixed and a bit chillier than usual. Not by much- Biggs doesn't really notice a change, but Aeleus has spent more time analyzing how emotions work- but the change is there. Some memory, some of Merlin's own fallen to the dark, the old castle halls he'd favored crumbled or something else Aeleus missed in the havoc of ten-or-so years ago.

"I believe we'll have to talk awhile. Biggs, he's in capable hands now, go back to your stall or you'll find some unruly ducklings making off with your business. They're always going at that."

When the bulky storekeeper leaves, the wizard summons up his furniture. A chair all but knocks the guardsman down and on top of it, and then proceeds to neatly corner him with the table. A wave of Merlin's hand and Aeleus finds a teacup in front of him, half-full with steaming liquid, accompanied by a rounded sugar pot bouncing up and down.

"Not to overly doubt you, but I want to make sure that you're concerned with the restoration of the gardens…"

The tone is colder than Aeleus remembers, but not more than he thinks possible. But at least, as much as he despises the blaming game, not all rests with him.

* * *

Dilan had taken his usual post by the main door, not bothering with conspicuousness. After all, there was quite an area in noticeably better conditions than the rest of the half-crumbled castle and not even with Ienzo recovering his powers they would've managed to hide that.

So he stood sentry outside, like he used to do, and kept a lookout for the other stray guardsman. Who should've been back by just about three hours earlier, judging by the scientists still cooped up in some room. And they lack the finesse required to almost bring out a telescope to find a certain errant guard.

And here one comes, again, carrying a mug of lukewarm coffee meant for Dilan.

"Even, if I haven't seen him then you can't."

"Considering Ienzo's using a telescope-"

"So you did bring one out."

"-yes. He's also been distracted by cloud formations of all things. What did I teach the boy… point being, before you argue, it should be the other way around. You shouldn't be able to see."

Dilan shrugs before taking a swig of the coffee, which isn't as bad as he first thought it would be, and returns to standing watch.

"Still, if I haven't seen him then I'll bet my last lance on you not being able to do so either. Reason being, the labs where you like to hang out, so to say?" He almost laughs that out, and Even gets on the brainwave before Dilan finishes the thought.

"No windows to the entrance. And if I know either of you, unless you have to run from somewhere you won't move the equipment or anything research-related. Been through that at least five times already."

* * *

Aeleus returns before Ienzo manages to make a rut into the floor of some hallway, after Even managed to make something blow up (in a subdued manner, to Dilan's half-surprise, must be the lack of gun-slinging pranksters) and before Dilan got shoved out of the door to look for him.

As if the scientists could've done so anyways, magic or no, Dilan muses, but he tries to hurry his fellow guardsman. Might work once…

Then Dilan notices the young man by Aeleus's side, toting not the usual weird blade of his. It hangs on a holster, looking ready and less polished than Leon liked to keep it when young. Better the crate on his hands than that thing though, even if the young man never quite had an easy expression.

Not bitter though. Harsh with recognition, yes, a bit less than thrilled, that too. Leon didn't get thrilled than, Dilan doubts he gets thrilled now. So a bit less than somewhat relieved, but not holding out any and all crimes against them…

He sure hopes that whatever detachment they ended up sending to the Balamb place made it as themselves. Bunch of them didn't, like the ones who raided the long flower-shop boulevards or the ones meant to head downtown. Dilan's didn't even make it too far from the Castle's entrance proper after all, and he had kept his havoc wrecking well away from Hollow Bastion. Radiant Garden. Whatever it goes by currently aside from his joking or half-obscene asides.

Dilan doesn't believe much in most memories. Leon does though, which is why he's trying to talk to him now about the _restoration_ orders. Emphasis completely and absolutely his, eyes glued to the lancer and as commanding as Leon can get it to be.

It might impress him, and if nothing else it near-forces Dilan to remember if he ever let his hood down around his home world area.

"Leon, I'm just here to keep the scientists in. Aeleus, whatever Even managed to make explode, it's your issue."

"Then briefing Leon on our efforts-"

"I'll deal with your scientists. And if I shout that Even's on the way, get Leon away from him."

The alluded raises his brows, clearly offended at being treated like a chore. Even begins to turn around and walk away with a crate of supplies, which Dilan knows they need. Sort of desperately, but there's no way he's mentioning that.

Between two guardsmen though, they could stop him.

"Leon, that's because Even can and will talk your ears off. Informally proven of course. Now please follow Aeleus in."

Dilan opens the door, wide as it goes, and barely takes a look behind him. He just hopes he doesn't have to try and talk down Even about experimenting in the hallways again.

* * *

Leon takes ages to leave. Same as he takes ages to finish drilling them through pointed questions and showing Dilan how much of a backbone he's grown.

He knew the quiet, cold kid around Balamb, kept the others in check. Didn't interact much, certainly didn't have the attitude for a vocal leader. Didn't have the scar either, but Dilan doesn't ask, because how he got it isn't his business and anyways they're fighting something like a war. Who doesn't have at least one scar by now, he'd like to know.

And this Leon, he got a scar and he got an attitude. A warmer one, to say the truth, but he's still the standoffish young man trying to keep the world in check. Safe too, by the way he made something like a threat with the (plans for) expansion of the security system and the regular check-ups on them.

"Let me guess, Leon got whacked by a keyblade kid."

"Didn't we all?" Even drawls, acting like he missed the metaphorical sense.

"Twice."

Once, a silver-haired young man. Down to nothing and darkness, wind or earth or ice and magic.

Once by the kid. And they're back to the beginning, to the first page in their banged-up journals and the same overly large Castle they've wrecked so many times.

"I've a theory…" Even starts, voice drifting in and out to set words in order before he speaks for hours.

"If it implies getting hit a third time, I'm not doing it." Dilan isn't sure who says that first, whether it's him or Aeleus in the next room over fixing up some old things. Or maybe, it's Even himself, deciding that he's beyond serving as his own test case for such experiments again.

Someone says it though, plain and clear.

"I agree with that sentiment," Even mumbles and lets the idea sputter out.

* * *

Sometime later, they go out.

They're still awkward, and more paranoid than they should be in their hometown (Dilan says he was from the suburbs anyways, and Aeleus was from even further afield, but by now those excuses don't count). They jump when they see Cid's system light up near them, even if it's just a routine check that doesn't even faze the younger kids around town, but no-one mentions just why. Same as they avoid mentioning the pensive look they wear on certain places, or exactly why some of them have triple the scars they do. Dilan takes some pride in that last fact, Aeleus just shrugs and the scientists wince at the reminders that they weren't exactly top medics once.

Ienzo still tries to hide himself behind something, even if now he's just as chatty as he is when only the castle-dwellers are around to hear. And no matter how much anyone's tried to stop him (mostly it's Even, whining about how Ienzo will rot his teeth and he has to get down from the sugar high sometime), he still buys a round of lollipops. Some flavor, but he can't eat them alone. They've stopped teasing him about that.

Dilan has gone back to carrying around food permanently on his person, and he's also gone back to trying to flirt with some girls. Even, therefore, went back to complaining about that; Aeleus assumed his old role as a wingman with some grace.

But he did part with some words to the effect of 'you will be requiring more than my aid' before dutifully assisting Dilan in catching some eye. Most of the time, they don't fail… but they don't tend to return with a girl either.

Aeleus got enlisted to help train recruits. Leon has a militia of sorts going on, all mostly untrained. He can only do so much for so many people, he had said in not so many words, and he drafted in Aeleus because he remembered the guardsman teaching him how to swing a sword and the strength of a last charge.

Even runs some sort of infirmary for said recruits. After so long of patching Braig up, he got accustomed, and after long enough of taking medical care of the Organization members… rumor says Aerith was considering returning to just running the flower shop. She won't, not with Even's temper and the fact that they are precariously short-staffed already with two 'doctors' and Ienzo running to and fro with whatever they happen to need, but maybe. When Even finishes setting up the healing training plans or something, when the castle 'chapel' is fixed up. The room with soaring windows and a name nicked from off-world hasn't been top priority yet, and Aerith refuses to pick any old corner and set up a garden there.

Day in, day out, they check the returnees. Turns out, many people had been dropped off-world, or even off-town and are swarming back to reclaim refurbished property. They don't see a man with white-blond hair and ruby eyes, or anyone who looks disconcertingly familiar. Sometimes, they're glad they don't, sometimes they're disappointed.

Always, Ienzo remarks that he's still amazed at feeling, and one of them makes some attempt at teasing him for being young and… well, they take turns to have time to find out what sort of 'naïve' or 'idiotic' gets you killed twice and runs into paradox.

They agree once they're far from anyone else's earshot.

* * *

A.N. – urgh I'm such a faaaaaaaaaail with my hiatus-y things… I apologize for holidays and stuff. Getting back here's fun though.

… Sure hope this piece isn't amazingly sucky though. And that you enjoyed it too!

And as for disclaimers, yeah, we all know the drill.

Peace!


End file.
